


Tired?

by Blue13



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, World Cup Qualifiers, blowjob, national team, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue13/pseuds/Blue13
Summary: “Take care of me.”“I always do.”
Relationships: Aiba Miran/Hoshina Takumi





	Tired?

“Tired?”

“Dead.”

Aiba smiled. As soon as they were in their hotel room, Hoshina had fallen like a dead weight on the bed, staying there motionless. The fact that he was still wearing the National team uniform didn’t seem to bother him much. His eyes were already half closed.

“Challenging match today, huh?” The striker put on a white t-shirt and a pair of football shorts and walked toward his teammate’s bed, sitting on the verge of the mattress. A hand fell lightly on Takumi’s head, lazily playing with his soft hair.

“Hm.”

“I thought you were about to collapse on the pitch at some point.”

“Hm.”

The match against Ghana for the World Cup Qualifiers had been really intense. Maybe those guys were not on their level in technique, but they ran like cheetahs. And this meant that Japan’s team had to adapt and run nearly as much as them. The midfielders in particular had the difficult task of keeping them under constant control. Hoshina was indeed great, his physical endurance combined to his mental lucidity was crucial. However, at the end of regular time he was literally exhausted, like the others. Luckily they had already secured victory by then, otherwise they would’ve been in trouble.

“Relax now.” Aiba leaned towards him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “You were amazing.”

Finally Hoshina opened his eyes. He met Miran’s admiring gaze and lifted his chin to get closer to his face. Their lips met halfway in a lazy kiss, one of those they were used to exchange at the end of a tough day, when they were both about to go to bed and fall asleep one in the arms of the other.

Aiba felt a warm hand cupping his cheek and his heart leaped. His lips moved along the midfielder’s jawline and towards his earlobe, tracing a series of small kisses. As soon as he reached the ear, Hoshina let out a sigh and grabbed the boy’s neck firmly to keep him there. Miran chuckled, breathing out warm air against the other’s skin, making him shiver. He perfectly knew how much Takumi loved being kissed there and down the neck to his collarbone. It was one of the most sensitive points of his body and the first Aiba discovered since their relationship had begun – nearly eight months ago.

* * *

“You are so perfect.”

Hoshina’s skin was bronzed and silky, without imperfections. It glowed in the dark and the feeble light coming through the window made his well-defined abs look even more attractive. Miran began to kiss him senselessly, losing his mind in the boy’s scent. Takumi’s skin smelled like white musk, fresh but not too strong, sensual but not too overwhelming. In one word, perfect.

Hoshina was staring at him, panting. His heart was racing and his desire was growing at every touch. His eyes were fixed on Miran’s lips devouring his skin, while his fingers intertwined with the other’s dark hair. He tried not to stop him, but he eventually gave up. He got up on one elbow and pulled Aiba’s head up, locking him in a passionate kiss.

“You always make a mess of me.” He muttered with a hoarse voice. The striker chuckled against his cheek.

“I thought you were tired.”

“I am. But I can’t fall asleep like this now.” Actually, he was _really_ exhausted from the match, but if Miran wanted he was always able to turn him on, no matter what. And in fact, despite his tiredness, he was already hard. Now, it was Miran who had initiated the whole thing, so it was him who had to finish it too. Takumi pressed his lips on the boy’s temple and paused for a moment, before resting his forehead against the other’s and closing his eyes.

“Take care of me.”

“I always do.”

* * *

Takumi felt the urge to cover his face with a hand.

“Don’t look at me like that.” He muttered softly.

That sight of his boyfriend always drove him crazy and his face was now literally on fire. It had already happened many times, but he still used to get embarrassed. For someone always so composed like him, losing control so helplessly was something both exciting and destabilising. In that moment he thought that he could never show himself like that to anybody else other than Miran. Their intimacy was simply too unique and precious to him. He slowly reopened his eyes and stared down at the boy.

Aiba continued to suck him deeply and slowly. After an instant the boy lifted his gaze again, as if he felt the intensity of Hoshina’s stare. The striker’s eyes met the shiny ones of Takumi, who felt the heat in his stomach building up. He wasn’t going to last long. Aiba stretched one arm towards him and took his hand, interlocking his slender fingers with Hoshina’s. The midfielder was tempted to hide his face once again, but he resisted. He smiled instead, and with a tender voice he whispered, “I’m so lucky to be with you.”

* * *

“And you?”

“Don’t worry, sleep now.” Lying on his knees, Aiba was about to get up and leave the bed.

“What? No,” Hoshina grabbed him firmly by his hips and pulled him closer, “Come here.”

Takumi’s hand quickly reached the hem of his shorts and without lingering too much on it he pulled them down, just enough to free his hard dick. Precum had already dripped from the tip and the touch of warm fingers made Miran shiver in desire. The midfielder wrapped his hand around the shaft and began stroking at a steady pace, leaving the other in a bliss. Without realising it, Aiba started moving his hips in synchro with the strokes, letting out lustful groans. As those movements became more and more out of control, Hoshina could tell that his boyfriend was already close to coming. When he paused the strokes to gently caress its tip, Aiba’s cock twitched and the guy let out a choked moan.

“Ah yes…” He panted, feeling the orgasm build in his stomach, “That’s amazing.”

Takumi kept teasing him with expert movements and bent closer to the boy, who was still standing on his knees next to him. He pressed his lips on Miran’s stomach, making his abs contract tightly.

“I’m close…” His groan made Hoshina pick up the pace of his strokes again. He started tracing a series of humid kisses from the striker’s stomach to his hipbone, until his wet lips finally wrapped the head of his throbbing cock. Miran threw his head back in ecstasy as he came in his mouth, riding the orgasm until the very end. After some moments Hoshina pulled away, slowly caressing the other’s hip with one hand. Miran gradually relaxed. He looked down on his boyfriend and gave in again to the temptation to touch Takumi’s hair.

Tiredness getting the upper hand on both, Hoshina could just barely hear the few words whispered by Miran with a feeble but serene voice.

“I love you.”

* * *

“Tired?”

“Dead.”

“Now relax, for real.” Aiba snuggled up to him, resting his head comfortably on Takumi’s chest.

“I am already relaxed…”

“Then sleep.” He murmured. Hoshina was indeed very relaxed, Miran could hear his heart beat slowly and quietly. Feeling the peacefulness of his boyfriend warmed his heart. He pulled away for an instant, turning to the night stand to switch off the light. Then he quickly drew up the blanket and wrapped his arm around Hoshina’s chest.

“Goodnight” he whispered tiredly.

He didn’t receive any reply. Aiba opened an eye to check on Takumi: he was sleeping already. A sweet smile flickered across his face as his eyelids closed.

They were truly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me for explanations, because I have none.  
> Hope you enjoyed, feel always free to leave kudos or a comment!  
> Blue :)


End file.
